


It's not the destination

by Measured_Words



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Chocobos, Gen, Humor, Quests, Travel, Yulechat Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: Chocobos weren't really meant for riding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I couldn't resist you prompt - this was my first fandom a loooong time ago, and Kain was always my favourite.

Chocobos weren't really meant for riding.

They'd been bred for it, yes, but there was only so much that animal husbandry could do. The saddles helped, if you had one, and good breeders had paid attention to issues of temperament to prevent the loss of fingers or worse, but even so.

Even so.

This particular bird, one of the black varieties, had paid a high price for all the modifications by men and magic that it's line had endured. It was as stupider than a rock, smelled worse than a Marlboro, and was just as vicious. 

Kain was torn between suspecting it of active maliciousness and being certain it couldn't muster the required intelligence if its life depended on it. He'd considered his last mount to be particularly offensive when he'd traded it in for this malignant brute, but his memories were turning fonder by the minute. If he weren't flying out over the middle of the desert, he'd be tempted to get off and walk. He didn't miss the weight of his armour in the heat, but he hadn't provisioned to be out here as long as it would take to get to his destination and back on foot.

Once again, the animal reared unexpectedly, fighting its human rider in an attempt to escape. It wasn't as if there was anywhere better to go – at least the Antlion cave would provide a little shade once (or if) they got there. But this bastard black beast wanted to go anywhere except where it was directed, convinced it could outfly the sun and determined to try. Kain's training as a dragoon, more than any particular skill at riding, was what helped him keep his balance and not go toppling into the air. There were limits to even his ability to stick a landing, and he wasn't keen on pushing them quite that far.

He pulled on the reins, trying to bring the bird under control, thinking that this felt as much like a battle for his life than anything ever had. The bird – technically it had come with the name Barkoon, but it responded as well to that as to any string of expletives – rolled into a dive with a raucous "KWEK!" It was nearly successful in its attempt to dislodge him.

This was not the fight he'd come seeking. He was in the middle of something more intensely personal, and this animal was just a distraction. It was frustrating, and he had enough of that to deal with. Still, it should only be another hour to reach his destination. And then he'd just have to make it back…

He was a Dragoon. How could he prove himself worthy of more if he let himself be so easily foiled? Was an ornery chocobo so much more difficult to overcome than all of his inner demons?

No.

One more hour… Kain renewed his grip on the reins.

* * *

Black chocobos were bred to return directly to their point of departure on a return trip. Kain had only planned to be gone overnight, and had packed accordingly.

It would take three days to walk back to Damcyan. He was a survivor, and had faced worse deprivation.

Besides, thanks to the heat of the desert sun, he would have a plentiful store of jerky to keep him going.


End file.
